Electrical power distribution grids can be implemented as radial, loop or network type systems. The distribution grids are arranged and interconnected to a substation in different ways depending on the type of system configuration. However, for each type of distribution system configuration, the distribution circuits (commonly referred to as feeders and lateral feeders) distribute power delivered from the substation to loads at premises coupled to the grid through smart meters.
A smart meter is an electronic device that records consumption of electric energy in intervals of an hour or less and communicates that information at least daily back to a utility provider for monitoring and billing. Smart meters enable two-way communication between the meter and the utility provider. Unlike home energy monitors, smart meters can gather data for remote reporting. Such an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) differs from traditional automatic meter reading (AMR) in that AMI enables two-way communications with the meter.